For cooking food, air-based fryers are known, for example for cooking fries or chicken, wherein the heat for preparing the food is provided by hot air. In order to heat the provided food for the preparation and cooking thereof, a stream of hot air or a flow of hot air is generated that passes the food placed in a food preparation chamber. These appliances are usable in the household environment. It has been shown that generation of fume occurs during the food preparation procedure, i.e. the cooking procedure, because fat particles get burnt by hot air, or via contact with hot parts of the appliance. However, it is desired that the fumes be reduced to a minimum, for example for hygiene or health concerns, or considering odours and user friendliness. One solution to reduce the generation of fume is to decrease the temperature of the hot air circulating inside the apparatus to a temperature point where fat particles do not get burnt. However, this solution does not apply for all food preparations, as some food preparations still require high temperatures to cook ingredients, for example in a range of approximately 160° C. to 200° C., and in this temperature range cooking fumes will be generated.
Patents published under numbers CN203776727U, CN203776729U, KR101253705B1, US20080163764A1 disclose air-based fryers for preparing food by circulation of a flow of hot air in a food basket.